Hero's Hero
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: [Superhero!AU] Sometimes even heroes need someone to save them.


Hermione watched him from over the top of the tomb she had recently been disturbed from finishing by a loud and annoying scream.

Viktor was surrounded by a gaggle of screechy girls, as he usually was. Each of them wore clothing that barely covered their essentials with near perfect hair and make-up so thick Hermione questioned the ratio of make-up to face.

Those girls annoyed her: they were all shallow and cared only for the potential fame that hooking up with Viktor would bring. He was famous and rich, after all, and a self-declared superhero.

A superhero who should, quite frankly, know better but seemed to enjoy the limelight enough to announce his superhero status to the world. Hermione had always thought that being a superhero was something meant to be kept quiet, so the evil forces and the villain didn't expect you to come swooping in with an entirely _predictable_ set of abilities.

No one had ever said that Viktor was particularly _smart_, but Hermione was thankful for his announcement because everyone now expected _Viktor_ to have saved them every time something happened. It meant he was the cover for the rest of them who were smart enough to _keep their mouths shut_.

Hermione turned back to her book in annoyance, missing the look that Viktor sent in her direction, and his subtle disappointed look. Viktor's smile broadened once again when he turned back to his group of fangirls, waving them off while they swooned at his smile.

A glance of her watch later, and Hermione began packing up, her telekinetic ability assisting with the weight of the old tomb that was placed in her bag. No one would notice the difference even if they did manage to see her. _She_ could be discrete about her abilities.

Viktor was simply a show-off that did everything to fit in with the popular crowd. The rest of them merely needed each other. Knowing that they had a family, as secret as it was, was enough especially after each of them had been kicked out of their homes for the 'freakish' things that always happened around them.

It seemed that he didn't mind the fickleness of the other people who didn't quite understand, or perhaps it was simply Viktor who did not understand. His parents were the only ones who didn't mind his flying ability, and had not abandoned him so he was not as jaded with the world as the rest of them were.

"You're… Hermione? Right?"

Hermione closed her eyes in frustration at the sound of _that_ voice. She _really_ did not want to deal with him right now.

"Right. Now that you have successfully remembered my name from heaven knows where, I'm no longer needed in the near vicinity," Hermione growled.

"No, wait. I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to a wall. I'm sure that would serve as a much better conversation partner for you than I would."

"I have a question for _you_, and I need _your_ answer," Viktor said finally, sounding frustrated and a little annoyed.

"What? Viktor Krum upset that he isn't getting his way? Why don't you go find someone else to cater to your every whim?" Hermione hissed, struggling out of the grip he held on her arm.

"That's precisely why I am asking you. I think I like you, Hermione, and would like to date you."

Hermione paused for a moment with a disgusted expression on her face. "You literally only confirmed my name moments ago, and you want to date me. No thanks, I'll pass."

Hermione ignored the disappointment and slight hurt on Viktor's face as she used the opportunity to break free from Viktor and leave quickly, not wanting to even think of the complications of what Viktor had admitted. Hermione certainly did not want to be dragged into that world.

The next time Hermione saw Viktor was at a party that they had both been invited to. She hadn't known Viktor was at the party until after she had spotted him, completely drunk near the bar. Viktor had, unfortunately, spotted her just as she was about to make an escape.

"Er-my-nee."

Hermione winced at the butchering of her name. "Yes?"

Thankfully he had managed to catch her in one of the quieter areas where not many people ventured. The only other person in that hallway had disappeared at seeing them, and Hermione didn't want to think about what that person assumed they were that far away from the party to do.

"I know you don't like me-"

"Whatever would have given you that impression?" Hermione muttered.

"-but I just want to explain why I chose to ask you," Viktor slurred slightly, ignoring her jab if he managed to catch it. His accent was thicker than it usually was.

"You see, when I was younger I was always teased about how I walk like a duck. I told my parents," Viktor swayed dangerously here, "and they didn't care. I don't even think they noticed that I _could_ fly. Everything was: 'oh, that's nice dear' to them. Everything."

Viktor let out a bitter laugh, and Hermione couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"Then I turned out to be a superhero. I thought _that_ would get their attention at least, so I announced it to the world," Viktor spun in a circle with his words, causing him to stumble into Hermione who barely managed to hold him up. "All I got from that was people fawning over me, and giving me everything I wanted without question. I already got that from my parents trying to make up for their lack of caring, I didn't need it from everyone else as well."

"But you, you don't care that I'm famous. You glare at me disappointedly anyway, like you actually _care_, and that's something I've never really had before. I can see the disapproval in your eyes every time I'm surrounded by all those girls. So, I'm sorry if I came off as rude to you last time. I just didn't know how to ask."

Hermione sighed, feeling a slight headache coming on and already regretting the words she had yet to say.

"If it really means so much to you, we can be _friends_ because we know next to nothing about each other. Maybe more, if it really gets to that. Okay?"

Viktor nodded enthusiastically, causing Hermione to stumble as his weight shifted yet again. Hermione groaned as she struggled to regain balance before giving up and allowing gravity to win.

"First, though, you need to get to your room, or wherever you're staying-"

A snore interrupted her. Hermione glanced at Viktor's sleeping face with a tired sigh, thanking whichever deity it was that had given her telekinesis and not some other useless power.

**Written for AU Battle Competition [Superhero!AU; Hermione/Viktor]**


End file.
